


Heart That You Call Home

by radiantbaby



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-YTNW, Queer Themes, Schmoop, Triad - Freeform, YTNW, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbaby/pseuds/radiantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Last of the Time Lords, Martha, Jack, and the Doctor start to pick up the pieces and sort out things between them. <i>[Ten/Martha/Jack]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart That You Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> [This is an older fic from July 2008, but I'm working on posting all my fics here on AO3]
> 
> Original Author's Notes: This story has actually been sitting unfinished on my hard drive since around March or so, but after reading a bunch of Jack/Martha fics over the last few days, I decided to pull it back out and work on finishing it. It's meant to sort of be a bit snapshot-esque, so I hope it is not _too_ hard to follow. Thanks so much to **persiflage** who beta'd this piece. Any other mistakes are all mine. Feedback is happy-making, so please leave a word or two [even if I am a bit slack in responding, your comments always make my day].

 

  
**Part One: In Bedrooms**

  
Martha moved atop Jack, succumbing to her overpowering need to actually _feel_ something again, to feel in control again, of something, _of anything._

Jack, on the other hand, was just succumbing to his intense desire to be touched again — touched by someone who was not trying to hurt him or maim him or torture him or kill him --

As their bodies pushed against each other’s -- fulfilling unspoken needs and working to mend deep wounds -- Martha and Jack made love to one another after a year that brought Hell both to Earth and to their souls.

Maybe the Earth was no longer damned, after the Doctor reset things aboard the Valiant that day, but the two of them — separately, quietly — wondered if _they_ perhaps were.

The Doctor had been gone from the TARDIS for hours, but with a part of him seemingly always away (emotionally, physically) from both Jack and Martha anyway, they did their best, as always, to ignore his absence.

Filling the holes of need inside themselves with such an alien — _however human-shaped he was_ — was a task they’d both felt they had been always failing at.

Filling holes of need inside themselves with one another, therefore, seemed almost inevitable.

The sex between them had come from no romantic seduction with flowery words or amorous turns of phrase, in fact hardly any words were spoken at all as they had pushed each other against bedroom walls and pressed each other against the bed.

Words might have saved the world — _the universe_ — but words were an enemy of theirs in that moment. Words would only bring up feelings that neither of them felt ready to express.

Martha had wanted to leave, to stop traveling with the Doctor, and Jack knew it. She had never said anything to him, but she didn’t need to. Jack had recognized that look in her eyes, a look that his own eyes had held time and time again when he had run away from people — both friends and lovers — because his feelings had overwhelmed him.

“Please stay,” Jack murmured into the nape of her neck as he held her from behind after they’d made love.

They had not spoken for hours and his voice felt hoarse and almost startling as the sound passed his lips.

Jack felt Martha tense in his arms, but soon relaxed. He wondered if she’d just donned a mask with him.

“I’m no longer needed here,” she replied, her voice stronger than his, _a voice that had the power to save the universe._

“I need you, Martha,” he said, his voice still quiet in contrast to hers, _“We_ need you.”

Martha wasn’t sure whom he meant by ‘we’, so she just remained quiet, letting her body fall asleep in his arms.

She was too tired to argue, too tired to fight.

 

  
\+ + +

** Part Two: Down Corridors **

  
Jack pushed the Doctor against the wall of the corridor, his hands — white-knuckled — gripping tightly to the lapels of the Doctor’s blazer. “Do what you want to me, but don’t you _dare_ hurt her any more than you already have,” Jack snarled through clenched teeth.

The Doctor’s face was surprisingly calm despite the confrontation, his eyes carrying a look more of resignation than fear. “I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to hurt any of you,” he replied quietly, evenly.

“She’s leaving, you know. She walked the world for you and now she’s about to walk right out that bloody door.”

The emotion was breaking in Jack’s voice, so he looked away. He tried instead to wave the attention away from himself, pointing weakly down the corridor in the direction of the console room and front door, trying to use his body more than his words to express himself.

“And you want me to stop her?”

Jack looked back at the Doctor, staring him deeply in the eyes, staring into the depths of _time itself_ it seemed. “I want you to _love_ her.”

The Doctor held Jack’s gaze, still keeping his own features composed. “I do love her, Jack,” he said, his voice now barely a whisper. “That is what scares me.”

 

 

  
\+ + +

**Part Three: From Doors and Windows**

  
“Stay.”

It was simple — one word that hung thick in the air while Martha drank her tea opposite the Doctor in the kitchen.

“Sorry?” she asked, confused by the sudden break in silence from him.

“Stay with me.”

“I’m already gone,” she replied, somberly, knowing she was only really a ghost to him now, a ghost in this life on the TARDIS.

“Come back then.”

Martha looked at him, noting his expression was strangely desperate and sad. He was always so adept at surprising her.

 

 

  
\+ + +

** Part Four: In Gardens **

  
He moved above her.

The Doctor — who always seemed like some sort of god so far out of her reach, so _unfathomable_ — keened and whimpered and moaned just like any human man she’d ever been with who had pushed himself inside her.

She wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or disappointed by this revelation.

Martha could smell grass and flowers all around her as she breathed in deeply with each thrust. The Doctor had taken her to a garden inside the TARDIS after their conversation in the kitchen, silently laid his coat on the ground, and slowly pulled her by the hand to the ground with him.

She’d asked him for a good reason to stay and he’d only said that he would show her. She’d asked him what he was doing and all he did was kiss her. She’d asked him why she was still there and he only slid those kisses down over her breasts, belly, and thighs, coming to rest between her legs.

She’d stopped asking him questions after that.

 

  
\+ + +

** Part Five: Through Secret Rooms **

  
“I can’t be what you want. I can’t be what either of you want,” the Doctor said, perching himself against a desk in a room hidden deep within the TARDIS.

The Doctor had told Jack he’d gone there to be alone, but Jack had followed him — always the curious sort.

Jack approached him, settling between his legs as he leaned down to kiss the Doctor’s neck. “You always act as if you even _know_ what we want. You need to accept that you might just be wrong.”

The Doctor moaned, moving his arms up to drag fingernails down Jack’s back.

Jack bucked his hips against him, loving the feel of hardness pressed against hardness as their cocks -- bent tightly against the fabric of their trousers — rubbed against one another.

This was more than Jack had ever done with the Doctor and while Jack wanted _even more_ , he let him direct things, knowing that if he pushed that _little bit too far_ , the Doctor would likely stop.

“Marriage,” the Doctor thrust particularly hard against Jack, wrapping his legs around his hips to pull him close, “you lot always want marriage.”

“Overrated,” Jack replied, thrusting back, enjoying the delicious friction of their bodies.

“A house?” the Doctor asked, punctuating each statement, each word, with a thrust against Jack.

“Not with the TARDIS as an option.” Jack matched his rhythm.

“Monogamous commitment?”

“Boring.”

“Children?”

“Not with this lifestyle.”

The Doctor groaned suddenly, calling out wordlessly as his body tensed. Then he was suddenly limp as he leaned against Jack, panting.

“I need to work on lasting longer,” the Doctor murmured sheepishly.

“We’ve all the time in the world.”

 

  
\+ + +

**Part Six: Observation Deck**

  
“The vortex looks so beautiful from here,” Jack mused, looking up at the clear glass ceiling above them in the observation deck, his limbs entwined with Martha and the Doctor’s.

“I know some other things that are beautiful as well.” The Doctor leaned over to kiss Martha’s hair.

“As do I,” Martha responded, reaching across him to caress Jack’s chest.

The three of them shifted to look up at the ceiling, watching the swirls of blues and reds above them, as they all tried to catch their breath from their lovemaking.

_  
_

_“I never want this to end,” Jack sighed as he moved against the Doctor, who was — in turn — moving against Martha below him._

_“All good things must come to an end,” the Doctor panted. He increased his rhythm, causing Martha to call out._

_“Such an optimist,” Jack replied, grabbing onto the Doctor’s shoulders as he pushed harder against him._

_“A realist, Jack. I’m a realist.”_

_“You are ruining the mood, you are,” Martha corrected, arching her body upward._

_“You seem to be enjoying yourself well enough, Ms. Jones,” the Doctor said, his words punctuated with grunts and groans._

_Martha felt herself get even more wet with every animalistic noise he made._

_She never wanted it to end either._

 

“So, where do we go from here?” Jack asked, his hair matted against his head as he nuzzled against the sweatiness of the Doctor’s neck.

“Yes, Doctor, where do we go?” Martha echoed with a whisper, trailing fingertips along the inside of the Doctor’s thigh.

“Anywhere, as long as it is with the two of you.”


End file.
